


Friends 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friends 2

Clint has problems,   
With getting attached to people.  
He doesn't open,  
Himself up easily.   
He prefers not to.  
He likes being closed of.  
That way their is less chance of getting hurt.  
Clint is a kind of loner.  
And he prefers it.

Coulson is the,   
First friend he has,  
Had in years.  
Even then, Clint doesn't,   
Share everything with him.  
He trusts Phil to some extent,   
But not completely.


End file.
